Who Am I?
by Kiosa
Summary: When a simple prank goes wrong, Jemima knows that something has changed. It is up to her to realize what is going on with everyone, including herself. I realized that this story is kinda branching off away from this summary but whatever. First chapter short, second kinda bad, third a lot better. Just saying.
1. The Plan

**Hey guys! So, yeah, first fanfic. I really wanted to write a CATS one and my fav character is Jemima so that is that (and that's how you ad-dress a cat!). If nobody is interested I don't know what I'll do, so yeah. BE INTERESTED! **

**Thx~**

Jemima padded towards the TSE 1 to meet with her friends Etcetera, Electra, and Victoria. Etcetera had told them all that they should do something fun, and had come up with a perfect idea; she told Jemima that they should meet at the old car later, when the sun was at its highest. That is when she would unveil her grand scheme.

Jemima yawned as she arrived. "Hey, guys," she said tiredly, "So, what's up?"

"What's up?" Giggled Etcetera, "We are about to pull off the greatest prank ever, that's what's up!" She continued to giggle, with Victoria and Electra quickly joining in.

Jemima purred. "So what's the prank?" She asked.

It was Victoria who answered this time. "You're not going to believe this. It might actually work!" Etcetera scoffed and they all giggled. "So here's the plan," The white queen whispered in Jemima's delicate ear. A moment later Jemima gasped and she looked up with a glowing grin on her face.

"Let's do this!" Jemima laughed, and they all joined in.

* * *

><p>Four shadows, so close they merged together, crept through the junkyard in the dying sunlight. One shadow, slightly smaller than the others, paused for a moment. "What is it?" Hissed one.<p>

"I… nothing," replied the smaller shadow, "I just, are you sure this is alright?"

"Of course it is!" Cried one. The others soon shushed it. "Oops, yeah. Sorry." The cat connected to the shadow grinned sheepishly.

"I mean, isn't this a bit risky? Tricking the Jellicle Protector? Munkustrap is guarding this place; what if something gets in?" The small kitten murmured.

"It'll be fine. Since when has anything eventful happened around here?"

From the shadows, a red figure grinned.

**Ooh, a bit of suspense! Please please please review, I beg! Hehe, yeah. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. Oh, and I suck at semicolons, but I felt the need to use some. XD **

**Thx~ :)**


	2. The Undertaking

**Hello, children.**

**Well, I'm back!**

**And thank you for the review Cocobutterrox! I'll try to do that more. Yeah, now that I look at that I see some of what I could have done better.**

**Oh yeah. Don't own CATS, sorry guys.**

* * *

><p>Jemima frowned slightly. She had been told that the prank was to distract Munkustrap long enough to decorate the junkyard with colourful ornaments and possibly wake some of the cats in the morning with their noises. She had agreed, but at the moment she was starting to wonder why. She had a feeling, and she didn't like it. <em>I feel like something bad is going to happen… <em>Jemima thought nervously.

"Hurry up, Jemima! We don't want to get caught!" Jemima was snapped back to the present as she heard Electra's nervous whisper.

"Coming!" She whispered back as she ran to catch up. But not before she looked over her shoulder.

And thought she saw eyes.

* * *

><p>Macavity frowned. Here he saw his perfect opportunity to strike his dear brother and the tribe he left behind, but for some reason, he was apprehensive about showing himself in front of these kits. He knew he could take them; he could take on all four of them at once and emerged unscathed within seconds, and they would never see him.<p>

But he was afraid.

Of what? Macavity himself was absolutely baffled. In his head he tried to think of reasons why he didn't want to strike. After a while, one thought came to his mind.

The kit.

She had seen him. She knew he was there. Why hadn't she told them? He realized that either she was scared, or believed it was her imagination. He hoped it was the latter. He needed surprise. That would be his advantage. They would never see him coming, so when he struck they would all be shocked. Hopefully, too shocked to react until it was too late. He would overthrow his brother, capture Old Deuteronomy and the queens, and kill everyone else, or whoever got in his way. Everything would fall into place…

Voices! Macavity mentally hit himself with his paw. He could have at least paid enough attention to notice if someone was coming. He peered out. It was those kits again, getting ready to put their grand plan into action. He grinned. It was almost time. He was ready to take his place. It was always his anyways…

* * *

><p>Jemima shuddered slightly. She wasn't excited, not really. She also wasn't extremely nervous. She definitely wasn't cold. It was just something about what they were doing. She had a very bad feeling. <em>Were those eyes I saw? <em> She asked herself quietly. She couldn't shake it off.

Meanwhile, the three other kits were gathered around her, their eyes wide. "Are we really going to do this?" Victoria asked quietly. She seemed just as nervous as Jemima. Jemima wondered if she was feeling guilty. She certainly was.

Etcetera looked at Victoria as if she had just grown two heads. "Really? Did you actually just as that?" The other three looked at her quizzically. She sighed. "That was a bit of a rhetorical question. Of course we are! It'll be fine."

Jemima looked down. She wasn't too sure about the last part.

* * *

><p>Munkustrap sighed. Once again, long night, not much action. He thought, not for the first time, that maybe he should just go inside and sleep. Not like anything would happen if he wasn't there for just one night.<p>

No. He shook his head. It's always the days you think nothing will happen that are the most eventful. He had to stay. It wouldn't be long before day comes.

Suddenly there came a crash from around the corner. He jumped, suddenly on the alert, and dashed to the source of the sound.

* * *

><p>The plan was in action.<p>

Electra grinned slightly. At first, like Jemima and Victoria, she went along, but she was also slightly apprehensive. Then, looking at their faces, she noticed that they both looked nervous and… guilty? Unlike them, she was actually interested in what was about to take place. This would be fun, she would make sure of that.

Etcetera was bouncing up and down. She was so excited. After making the barrels fall over, causing a crash loud enough to distract Munkustrap for a while, she quickly handed out the items she planned on using to the other kittens. She knew exactly where to go. Every den. Each kitten to their parents' homes, as well as splitting up the others. She grinned and nodded at the others. It was time to go.

Jemima looked at the ornaments she was holding. She was supposed to place one on her parents' den – Demeter and Munkustrap – as well as some of the others. They had all been told to stay away from Old Deuteronomy. He was far too important to prank. Jemima sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. They were frightening. She risked a quick glance back at the shadows but quickly turned away. If something was there, she didn't want to see it again. And besides, it was probably nothing.

Deep inside, she knew that wasn't true.

* * *

><p>Victoria went to work putting up her decorations. She tried to do it as quickly as possible. She was getting nervous, and really just wanted to go to bed. Suddenly a sound from behind her caught her attention. She turned around and gasped. Standing in front of her was the villain, the cat she and her friends had been taught since they were young to stay away from. Macavity. She had never needed convincing that he was bad news. The name alone scared her. But now, here he was. A shriek rose in her throat and came out of her mouth. It was quieter than she thought it would be, but she knew that it would probably enough for someone to come. Or she hoped it would be, anyways.<p>

Slight relief drained into her body when she noticed Munkustrap heading her way. From the other direction, she noticed Jemima coming too. Munkustrap got there first, and at the sight of his brother he growled menacingly. A moment later Jemima ran to Victoria and asked her if she was all right.

"Fine." Victoria breathed. She was more concerned about Munkustrap. He had engaged in battle with the Hidden Paw, and to her horror it appeared that he was losing. One thing that she was grateful for was how they were being so loud that hopefully someone would hear them and come to their aid. Hopefully.

Jemima looked at Macavity with wide eyes. He was scary; she could definitely give him that. Too scary. A glance at Munkustrap revealed how battered and tired he was. He wouldn't last much longer.

When Macavity gave Munkustrap a blow to the head that made Jemima wince, she decided to step in. She threw herself at the evil cat and scratched him down his side. When she looked back, she realized that it had hardly left a mark. It had, however, been enough to make him angry. He looked at her cruelly and swatted at her face. She went staggering away, blood running down her side.

By that point some of the cats had noticed the uproar, and were coming to help. Macavity hissed when he saw all the cats and he knew he was outnumbered. He exchanged one final glance with the kitten before retreating. Jemima looked back with fear.

The kitten noticed Jellylorum coming up beside her, and allowed the queen to help her to the den they used as a hospital. As she was being fussed over, she thought back on the cat that had hurt her just minutes before. He still scared her.

Somehow, she knew he would be back.

**Yay! I finished it. I actually didn't like this that much, but whatever. Not much dialogue in this chapter though, so hopefully no errors there. I hope this wasn't too run-on-ish for anyone; I just wanted this chapter to be longer than 400 words .**

**Yeah. Totally out of ideas now, though. My mother is yelling at me to study Spanish right now too.**

**Bye bye.**

**And trust me, there will be more.**


	3. Now It's Quiet

**Hiya peeps. **

**Yay! Chapter 3! I'm gonna try to make this a bit… more emotional? Is that what you call it? I don't know. No Macavity in this chapter, it's more of just them talking and stuff.**

**Oh, and something else. If you do not review Bustopher Jones will hunt you down and sit on you. Do it for Jemima. Do it for Jellylorum. Do it for Bustopher Jones. Do it for Misto. Do it for Macavity. Otherwise, you will pay. Bustopher Jones appreciates your time and effort. XD**

**Oh, and I'm going to start shortening their names. I don't usually like doing that but most of these names are quite long. Yeah. **

**ALSO… (hehe, this is getting long…) this story is still mostly going to be centered around Jemima, but I like to include the perspectives of the others, otherwise I think it would sometimes get a bit boring. Oh, and Misto is going to be in this chapter. *****Does happy dance*******

* * *

><p>Jemima winced as Jennyanydots cleaned the gash on her face. "Sorry, dear," Jenny apologized. She continued to clean it, but more carefully. Suddenly her expression changed and Jemima knew what was coming. Jenny sighed. "What were you thinking? Do you realize how dangerous that tom is? You could have been killed! Do you have any idea what could've happened to you? That cat is a murderer! You are going to have some serious explaining to do with your mother when I'm done here. You are…" She kept going on, as Jemima drowsily looked around her. The space was cramped, and she wanted to leave. She was sick of being treated as a newborn. "… Are you even listening to me? Jemima, this is important!" Jemima faintly registered that Jenny was still ranting.<p>

"Oh, sorry Jenny. Yeah, I understand. Can I go out now?" Jemima looked at her with wide eyes.

Jenny sighed. "Fine. But be careful, alright?" Jemima nodded, already standing to leave. She left before another word could be said.

* * *

><p>Victoria noticed Jemima as she left Jenny's den. "Jemima! Oh, Jem, I'm so glad you're okay!" Victoria ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. Jemima grinned and allowed herself to be half-led, half-carried over to where the other kittens were sitting on the TSE 1. Misto slid over to give her room, and she took it graciously.<p>

"Hey, Jemima. So you tried to protect us from Big Bad Wolf?" Misto asked her.

Cetty looked at Misto quizzically. "Big Bad Wolf?"

Misto sighed. "I'm talking about Macavity, Cetty!"

Etcetera's eyes widened. "Oh! I get it now!" At that everyone giggled.

They sobered. "So what happened, Jemima?" Misto asked her. Everyone turned to look at her.

Jemima blushed slightly and looked down. "I don't know. I guess I was just feeling a little brave when Munkustrap got hurt." She though back to that moment. Macavity had just landed a blow so hard that Munk had fallen over, nearly unconscious. It was instinct that made Jemima attack him, she realized. Not bravery. She shook her head.

"What I can't believe is that Macavity dared to hit a kitten! That cat may be evil, but how could he stoop so low as to hitting an innocent kitten!" Misto was rambling on about it. Jemima was flattered that he cared so much. That's when she noticed Victoria looking at her. She gave her a confused look, and then noticed that the white kitten was looking at Jemima, then pointedly at Misto, then back at her. She was confused. _What is she doing? _Jemima asked herself.

A thought struck her. Jemima slid towards Victoria on her side of the old car. "You think Misto likes me?" she asked her friend.

Victoria smirked. "I know my brother, and I know you. My brother doesn't compliment everyone. He's actually kind of shy." She poked Jemima with her paw. "Kind of like you!" They both giggled softly.

"I don't think so. We've always been pretty good friends." Jemima said thoughtfully. She looked down when Victoria shook her head. "Okay, maybe a bit more than just good friends lately. I don't know. I never thought of him that way before." She shrugged.

"Well, you'd better start thinking about it. You're not going to be a kitten forever!" Victoria exclaimed.

Jemima looked at her. "Let's just worry about getting through kittenhood first before starting on that."

* * *

><p>Mistoffelees looked at Jemima with admiration in his eyes. This sweet kitten, who knew she could be so brave! Pouncival walked up to him. "Are you turning into Etcetera?" he asked softly, with a goofy grin on his face.<p>

Misto looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Pounce continued to grin. "I see the way you look at her. Soon enough you're going to be like Cetty with Tugger!" He smirked.

Misto sighed. "Of course not! We're just good friends and I'm proud of her for being so brave. That's all." He said the last part so plainly that it was obviously a dismissal.

Pounce sighed. "This isn't over." He walked away.

Misto knew he was right.

* * *

><p>Jemima watched Victoria with a smile on her face. Her and Plato had been together a lot in the last few days, and after Victoria's lecture the day before, she knew that she wasn't only talking to Jemima; she had been talking to herself as well.<p>

Misto walked up and sat beside Jemima. "Hey, Jem."

Jemima blushed. "Oh, hey, Misto." She glanced at him.

He looked back. "What are they up to?" he said, motioning at Victoria and Plato, who seemed to be getting quite close to each other.

Jemima blushed darker, glad of her dark fur to cover it up. "I think they're probably getting into the mood for the mating dance," she said quickly.

Misto grinned. "'Getting in the mood' is probably the right description of it. Maybe a little _too _into the mood." He smiled at her warmly.

Jemima giggled slightly and nodded. _I really like being around Misto,_ she thought to herself, _and he's really sweet too! _Her eyes widened. _Maybe Victoria was right!_ She allowed herself a slight gasp when she caught Misto looking at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, baffled. _Did I say something wrong? _He thought to himself nervously.

Jemima shook her head. "Oh, nothing! I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something else." She sighed silently.

Misto, though not entirely convinced, let it go. "Alright. So," he looked down, "do you want to do something? You know, other than watching my sister and her almost-mate over there." He said with a slight smile.

Jemima grinned. "Sure!"

Suddenly Munkustrap came up from behind them. "Hey, you two." He said.

Misto jumped. "Munk! W-what are you doing here?" Jemima looked at him with wide eyes.

Munk chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Nothing to worry about, Misto. I just wanted to thank Jemima here," he nodded at her, "for being so brave."

Jemima was astonished. "I thought you would be mad!"

He shrugged. "I guess I was, but I know you were only trying to help." He grinned. "And a good thing you did, too. Jem, you saved my life."

Jemima was shocked. Misto recovered faster than she did. "I always knew she was strong. I would never doubt her." He offered. Jemima gaped at him.

Munkustrap grinned at him. "Neither would I." He nodded at them and walked away.

Jemima watched him leave. "That was unexpected."

Misto nodded. "Yeah."

They both stood for a while, when finally Misto nudged her. "So, are we going to do something now?"

Jemima snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, sure, I guess."

"Come on!" Misto led her away, to a far end of the junkyard. "You like adventuring, don't you?" Jemima nodded. "I thought so. Time to have some fun." He walked off, Jemima following.

Jemima was happy for once. Being with Misto made her feel good and he was fun and kind. But as she followed him to wherever he was going, she found something nagging at her mind. She had that feeling before, she remembered. And it didn't bring good memories. She shuddered. It could only be one thing.

Macavity.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Oh yeah, done that chapter. I had a billion tests this week so it was hard to find time to do this. Meh, I didn't really like the ending to this but I couldn't think of anything else. I guess it's okay though. Yeah. And the Misto and Victoria being siblings was kind of for you Cocobutterrox, cause I have seen your stuff and I KNOW you think they are siblings. I guess I kind of do too. Uh… yeah. Review peeps! I have been considering not updating until I get a certain number of reviews, but I don't know if I'll do that yet. Still, you could at least say hi! Yeah. Uh, bye bye. Have a very nice day.<strong>


	4. Something's Creepy

**You know what I hate about having cliffhangers? I tend to mess myself up. Okay. So, hi. I've had millions of tests, quizzes, and mounds of homework this week. So then the time I've had off I haven't really been dedicating to writing. Yeah. Okay, prepare for a run-on sentence starting… NOW! Hi so ohmygoodness guess what my class is going to go see the Hunger Games and I am soooooo excited but it is taking forever to get tickets but I am really excited I will do whatever it takes but what is weird is I got a dream that I got massive flames on my story which is weird you know but whatever okay this run on sentence is going to end now. Yeah. Refrigerator. Have a nice day filled with hippos.**

* * *

><p>Macavity frowned. He was still annoyed with that one kitten, the one that dared to attack him. He had noticed later that he had a slight bruise where she scratched him. It infuriated him. When was the last time he had gotten a bruise, especially from being attacked by a kitten? One thing he did know is that somehow, that kitten was attached to him. He just had to figure out how.<p>

* * *

><p>Jemima shivered. She looked around, wide-eyed. What had just happened? Misto looked back at her with concern. "Hey, you all right?" He asked kindly.<p>

She nodded shakily. "Yeah, I-I guess so." She stammered. She tried to shake it off. "Are we still going?"

"Do you still want to?" Asked Misto.

For a moment she hesitated, but then she nodded. "Yeah. I'm all right. Promise."

"Alright then. Let's keep going." Misto sighed as he walked ahead. Jemima followed behind weakly.

* * *

><p>The other kittens were sitting together in the middle of the junkyard, chatting quietly with each other. "Can you believe it? Jemima?" Plato said quietly.<p>

Victoria looked at him. "Just because she's the youngest doesn't mean that she can't be brave and strong too."

Etcetera jumped in. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try that!"

He backed off. "Whoa, alright, alright." He held up his hands innocently, "I'm just saying. I never thought that she would ever try something like that."

They sighed and sat down. "I feel like something has changed…" Victoria murmured after a while.

Pounce looked at her. "How?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. It just seems like ever since Macavity showed up something has changed. Look," she motioned at Demeter, who jumped when she noticed them staring, "even she's jumpy. Or, more jumpy than usual." She mused.

Tumble tilted his head. "I don't get it. Why?"

It was Electra who answered this time. "Macavity has a way of… changing people. I think." She glanced at him. "Maybe that's it."

Victoria looked down. "I don't know. But whatever it is, it's bad news."

* * *

><p>Jemima shuddered. She wanted to go back, but she knew Misto wanted to go somewhere special and she didn't want to ruin it for him. "I can survive one night by myself." She muttered to herself quietly.<p>

"Did you say something?" Misto turned to look at her.

"Oh! Oh, no. Just talking to myself." She jumped when he spoke.

"Okay then. Are you sure you don't want to go back?" He asked. When she hesitated, he nodded. "Alright. Let's go back. You look nervous, and there's always tomorrow, right?" He smiled at her.

She released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Okay. I mean, all right, sure, yeah. Going back's fine. Great, actually." She was becoming hysterical.

Misto grabbed her arm. "Hey! You're going to be fine, all right? Trust me." He looked her in the eye until she finally nodded. "Good. Come on, let's go home."

He set off, and she followed. Suddenly she paused. "Is someone following us?" She murmured.

"Hmm?" Misto asked.

"Nothing, sorry. Let's go." She strode ahead of him. She couldn't shake off the feeling that someone, or something, was following them.

She had no idea how right she was.

* * *

><p>Munkustrap and Demeter were huddled together inside their den. Demeter looked at her mate with worry. "I'm afraid for Jemima," she whispered.<p>

Munk looked at her kindly. "Why? She's already proven that she is more than capable of caring for herself."

She sighed. "You know why."

He looked at her. "Yeah. But why now?"

Demeter looked down. "Because he touched her."

Munk looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"He's got powers, Munk!" She yelled, "He can tell if there's a connection at all."

Munk's eyes widened. "So you think he knows?"

She nodded and whispered, "I'm afraid he does."

Munk looked her in the eye. "Then we may all be in very much trouble. Especially Jemima."

Demeter sniffed. "And there is nothing we can do about it."

* * *

><p>Jemima ran into the junkyard, shaking. When they started to go back she got so nervous that she started running. Tumble spotted her. "Hey, Jemima. You alright?" He asked.<p>

Jemima blushed but nodded. "Uh… Yeah. Just a bit…" her voice trailed off.

"Tired?" Tumble filled in for her. She gave him a gracious smile.

"Yeah. That's it. Tired." She faked a yawn. She was glad that Tumble didn't press; although it was obvious he knew that something was wrong.

Etcetera hopped up behind them. "Hey, Jemima!" She chirped. Jemima flinched. Cetty's eyes widened. "Sorry! Are you okay Jem?"

Jemima relaxed when she realized who it was. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, Cetty. Just a bit jumpy tonight I guess."

Misto jogged in. "Hey, Jem! I turned around for a second and then you were gone!"

Jemima looked down. "Sorry, Misto. I just really wanted to get back.

Mist looked hurt. "So you didn't want to go out after all?"

Her eyes widened. "No! Oh, no, that's not it at all. I was just feeling a little… jumpy. I guess."

He nodded. "If you say so."

Victoria and the other kittens walked up. "Hey, Jem. Are you alright?"

Jemima stifled a sigh. _Why is everyone asking me this question? _"Yeah. Fine."

Deep down, she knew that wasn't true.

* * *

><p>The kittens were huddled together in a corner of the junkyard. It was windy and cold, but they decided to stay outside in the corner instead of inside where the queens would fuss over them. They weren't doing anything in particular. Victoria, Etcetera, Electra and Jemima were huddled together chatting, and Pounce, Tumble, Misto and Plato were in a similar position.<p>

The queens were quietly giggling, comparing who they liked. "So, who do you like, Electra?" Etcetera asked. They all turned to her expectantly.

She blushed slightly. "Well, I guess I kind of like Tumble," she murmured quietly.

The others squealed. "You guys would be so cute together!" Victoria cried.

"Shh!" Electra whispered urgently. They all looked at the toms, but none of them seemed to notice. She sighed. "If he heard that, I would kill you," she said menacingly, but it was lost when Jemima and Etcetera giggled.

The toms were huddled together as well. "Come on, Misto," Pounce grinned, "Don't deny it. You are so in love with Jemima!" The others all turned their attention to him.

Misto's eyes widened. "I-well, I… maybe…" He looked at the ground in embarrassment.

Pounce's eyes shone. "I knew it! I knew! It was so obvious. Seriously Misto. For such a shy cat, you're not very subtle." They all smirked at the look on Misto's face.

Jenny came out into the clearing. "Time to come in! Your parents are waiting!"

They all sighed at once, causing them to giggle. "Alright guys, see you-"

A crash, and Plato's comment was abruptly cut off. "What's going on?" Whispered Jemima quietly. Suddenly came an evil laugh that was all too familiar.

"Macavity!"

* * *

><p>This was it. It was time for the Napoleon of Crime to claim his target. The one who had managed to get past him, somehow. A little kitten, probably the youngest, judging by her size. He frowned at how silly it was, him wanting to go after a little kitten. Or it would be, if she hadn't managed to touch him. When he touched her, he felt something. A feeling that hadn't stirred inside him for a very long time. He felt like there was something familiar in this kitten that he needed to claim for himself. Family.<p>

There was his move. They were starting to spread out, heading towards safety, but there was no Munkustrap to protect them now. He leaped towards the kitten and tried to grab her, but she moved, right into a tire. The quick movement was enough to daze her, and when she fell she was knocked out cold. _Well, _thought Macavity, _that was easier than expected._ He swept the little queen up in his arms easily and started to run.

Jemima faintly acknowledged that someone was carrying her, and none too gently either. It didn't take her long to realize who it was, but she was too groggy to respond. Before her view of the junkyard was gone, she noticed through her fuzzy vision that Victoria and Misto were both standing together, crying. More than anything, that hurt enough to break her heart. She was afraid she would never see them again.

This was turning out to be a really bad day.

* * *

><p><strong> Bwahaha! I did weird stuff. Macavity caught Jemima! Yay! Let's all sing and dance. Haha, sorry, a bit hyper right now. Totally could not think of a proper ending, but I guess it worked out all right. So, yeah. That was a bit weird, but it took FOREVER to finish. Not kidding at all, I could not focus for so long. So yeah. And Hunger Games rocks! So does my pony Egypt! Alright, so he's not mine, but I ride him, okay? Yeah. May Egypt the pony lick your sweater every day.<strong>


	5. Afraid

**Mwahaha! I am now officially brain-dead. Yeah. Last chapter was all like "Come on! Let me get to the right spot, already! Then I can end it!" Yeah. That's what it was like. And I didn't like it all that much. But hey! Now I can do something cool! Yay. So we left off with Mac and Jem going all crazy. Now what? It's time to find out! :3**

* * *

><p>All the cats in the junkyard went silent. Demeter looked at Munkustrap with horror in her eyes, and most of the kittens were just huddled together, their eyes wide and their mouths parted in shock. Most eyes were turned to Victoria and Misto, who seemed to be taking it the hardest. They were both looking as though someone had just died, which, in some ways, could be true. They knew that they might never see Jemima again. And that's what hurt the most.<p>

* * *

><p>Macavity looked at the little kitten with curiosity. She was nothing special really, but then what was so different about her that she stirred something inside of him? He noticed how young and small she looked, with her eyes closed and her body relaxed. He allowed himself to relax slightly as well. She wouldn't be any trouble. Obviously what happened before was just some freak accident, right? He nodded and grinned slightly. Everything was going to be just fine, as soon as he found out what was so special about this little queen.<p>

...

Jemima groaned as she rolled over. Her head hurt a lot, and she was really tired. She was just about to fall back to sleep when she remembered what happened. Her eyes shot open and she bolted upright. To her horror, the cat that she was always told to stay away from, the one who had broken every human law, was standing right in front of her, looking at her with an amused expression on his face. She was frozen. She couldn't move at all.

Macavity grinned at her. "Nice nap?" She cowered. He chuckled, "well, you looked relaxed enough. Now that you're awake, though, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

Jemima's eyes were wide and she was so tense she thought that her muscles were going to snap.

He sat. "Let's start with your name, shall we?"

She opened her mouth, but no words came.

"Did you hear me?" He asked calmly, "your name. Like, 'Hi, I'm Macavity. Nice to meet you.' Something like that."

She was quiet.

He was losing his patience. "I can do this the hard way, if you want." When she still didn't speak, he threw his hand forward, sending her flying.

She grunted as she fell. "Are you going to speak now?" He taunted.

Jemima sighed. "J-Jemima." She whispered.

"Jemima?" He asked. She nodded confirmation. "Well, Jemima, it's nice to have some company here," he continued mockingly. "Unfortunately, your name isn't the only question I was wanting to ask."

She was still, but squeaked when he jumped in front of her. "Who are you?" He roared. She cowered. "I know you are more than just some kitten. And I'm sure you do too. So what is so special about you?"

Jemima was shocked, but her eyes widened when she realized why he was asking her this. It was because she had attacked him. And she remembered that she could do it again. Before she could change her mind, she reached up and raked her claws down his face. She turned and ran as fast as she could away from him, as he screamed in pain and frustration.

It didn't take Jemima long to realize that she was lost as she ran through Macavity's big lair. She let out an angry cry, but stopped when she realized how loud she was. Sure enough, one of Macavity's evil henchcats that was somewhere nearby noticed and ran towards her. She kicked at him as he neared, and smiled as he gave a satisfying grunt when she hit her target. Unfortunately, the smile was soon wiped from her face when three more came running towards her. After a short struggle, they had her on her knees. After they were sure that she was secure, they dragged her back to where she had escaped, and where Macavity was surely waiting to punish her somehow.

* * *

><p>The Jellicles were all very quiet. They didn't talk to each other about it, and no one was trying to console Demeter or Victoria, or any of the other kittens. Instead, they all went towards their dens or sat in corners of the junkyard. The only ones actually interacting with each other were the kittens and Jemima's parents, both groups taking Jemima's loss the hardest.<p>

Victoria sniffled quietly as she leaned into Etcetera. The kittens were all huddled in the corner of the junkyard, where they weren't likely to be seen. They all looked completely distraught, none of them knowing what to do. "Now what?" Cetty asked quietly.

They were all silent for a moment. Then Plato spoke up. "I guess… we just move on," he sighed.

Victoria looked at him accusingly. "Move on? Are you saying that we just forget that any of this happened, that Jemima wasn't even here to begin with?"

Plato was baffled. "Well… I'm just saying—"

"Just saying what? That it's okay, go to sleep and when you wake up tomorrow you can just forget about it?" Victoria was fuming.

Pounce put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be alright, okay? Listen to me," he made her look into his eyes, "we'll figure something out. Until then, just stay strong, okay? Can you do that for me?" She nodded. "Good. Now try to calm down. Let's just find out what's going on before we try anything." She nodded again and he nodded back at her.

They were all silent for a while longer. "Jemima's gone," Misto whispered.

"Yeah," agreed Electra. Tumble and Plato agreed too.

"What will we be without her?" Misto asked quietly.

None of them had an answer for that.

...

Munk's shoulder was wet with the tears that Demeter had been producing. Although he hadn't been visibly crying, he allowed a single tear to go down his cheek as well. Demeter was done crying now, but she obviously hadn't calmed down much. "Now he _definitely_ will know! And what if he hurts her! Jemima is so young and innocent, he will strip that in a second if he wants to." Demeter wouldn't stop. All she knew is that now that her kitten was gone the motherly instinct had taken over completely, and without something to protect she was going crazy.

Munk hurried to stabilize her. "Dem! Relax! Otherwise there is no chance we can get her back." Demeter shot him an accusing glare but then visibly attempted to calm herself.

She allowed herself three deep breaths before opening her eyes and looking back at her mate. "Okay. Fine. But then you are going to do something, right?" She waited until he nodded before she let herself relax.

"I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen to her. As long as I'm alive, I will make sure of that." He declared himself, and she nodded. Demeter knew Munk well enough to know that he would keep his word.

* * *

><p>Macavity narrowed his eyes and attempted to control his breathing, which was coming faster and heavier the more he thought about the little kitten that had just evaded him. Once again, Jemima had managed to injure him, and it was even worse this time! Little marks had appeared on his face, which he was desperate to suppress. He didn't want anyone to know that he had been hurt by something as small and insignificant as that little creature. Luckily, his red coat mostly covered it up. Still, she was going to pay for her insolence, and it wasn't going to be pretty.<p>

...

Jemima shuddered as she was dragged back to the room that she had just escaped from. She knew Macavity was going to be mad that she had hurt him and tried to escape, and she was far too aware just how dangerous he was in the first place, let alone when he was angry. She faintly registered that her knees were scraping on the rough ground, but for some reason she couldn't feel any pain. Maybe it was her nerves. She hoped that was all it was. But as she emerged into the dimly lit area, she felt her stomach clench into fists and her insides turn to jelly.

For waiting in front of her was the Napoleon of Crime himself, with such an evil look on his face that she knew that she was in trouble, big time. The fact that his paws were glowing didn't help either.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another cliffhanger! I have a question. Will I ever use anything other than cliffhangers? I don't know. I'm not good at ending chapters. Yeah. Guess what? I'm joining my school's rugby team! And I'm horse riding twice a week now! And I have piano on Tuesdays and riding on Wednesdays and choir on Thursdays and riding on Saturdays and rugby on Mondays. Meaning I have only two days a week now where I'm not doing anything! Yeah. But those will probably be filled with homework. Ah, the joys of going to a private "University Preparatory" school. Hehe, but I love my school. It's true. =3 Refrigerator. May you have a can of pop (or soda I guess, as people in the US call it) in every refrigerator you will ever see. Have another incredible Egypt-filled day. ANOTHER QUESTION: is there enough Macavity in here to make it Jemima &amp; Macavity? Or enough Misto for it to be Jemima &amp; Misto? Cuz I have no idea. Yeah. Bye.<strong>


	6. Scared to Death

** Hey.**

**This has become so hardcore. Hehe, love that word XD. But yeah. My hit counter stopped working and I'm really annoyed. Meh. And also, I just went to my first rugby practice and it was so weird! We didn't do any tackling or anything, mostly just passing, and we didn't figure out our positions yet either. Oh well, there's always next time. But we have spring break soon! And Hunger Games! And I'm going to London at spring break! It's gonna be awesome. So yeah.**

* * *

><p>Munkustrap looked at Alonzo with pain in his eyes. "What are we going to do?" He asked his second-in-command.<p>

Alonzo shook his head. "I don't know if it's a good idea to go after her," he replied.

"Why?" Cried Munk. It was obvious how much it pained him to not know what was happening to his daughter.

Alonzo put a hand on Munk's shoulder. "I know you're afraid, Munk," he stated, "but it could be dangerous for all of us to just go."

Munk took a deep breath, _in, out;_ he forced himself to think in his mind. Finally he opened his eyes and looked back at Alonzo. "I guess you're right. But then what are we going to do?" He asked again.

"We'll figure something out," Alonzo assured him. "Until then, we have to find out where Macavity even is first, though."

"Oh, yeah." Munk hadn't thought of that. "Right. Well, thanks, Alonzo."

Alonzo nodded back at him and walked away.

Demeter came up behind her mate. "Hey, Munk. What's the news?"

He sighed. "Alonzo doesn't think it's a good idea to go after her right now.

Demeter looked up at him. "Why?"

Munk looked back at her solemnly. "It just isn't safe yet. Besides, we don't even know where he is."

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I just wish I knew what is going on."

…MEOW…

The kittens were feebly attempting to keep up a light-hearted conversation, trying to avoid bringing up Jemima if at all possible. Tumble grinned at them half-heartedly. "So, have any favourite games?" He asked them all.

Pounce spoke up. "I liked playing tag," he murmured quietly.

Misto looked down. "Jemima was always good at that game."

The kittens all looked at him angrily. "Misto!" Electra scolded.

He looked up at them in surprise. "Oh, right. Sorry guys." He muttered.

Etcetera smiled at him lightly. "That's okay. No harm done, right?" She looked around at them. Despite her attempt at enthusiasm, it was obvious that her usual bounciness and fun-loving temperament were gone.

Victoria looked up at them lamely. "Yeah. It's fine." It was obvious by the look in her eyes and the sound of her voice that it wasn't.

"So… now what?" Asked Plato after an awkward stretch of silence.

"We wait." Pounce responded. There was nothing else to be said.

* * *

><p>Jemima shuddered at the look on Macavity's face. Pure evil. That was the only way she could describe it. She could tell that he was looking forward to whatever he was planning to do to her. And it was bad, bad, bad. The glowing was intensifying, getting brighter and brighter the more she looked. It scared her to no end. She was absolutely petrified with fear.<p>

Macavity grinned at the small queen, on her knees before him. The look of fear on her face made him so much more pleased with himself. He loved it when he caused emotional pain to his subjects before he even touched them with his claws. He smiled at her. "I'm sure by now you know what's coming," he taunted, "and due to the fact that you smartly decided to escape, I'm sure that by now you also know that there is no chance that you will be able to do it again."

Jemima attempted to suppress the shivers running through her body.

His smile grew wider. "Here's a little reminder as to what happens when you disobey me."

Jemima's eyes widened. She managed to utter a single word. "No."

Then pain took her body.

Jemima was in shock. She couldn't move. It was as though fire was running through every muscle, every vein in her body. And it hurt so badly. She wanted to do something, anything that would make it stop. And it hurt, hurt, hurt.

Then it stopped.

Jemima gasped.

Macavity smiled at her cruelly. "Now you see what it's like when you disobey, don't you?"

She nodded quickly, still shaken from what had just occurred.

"Good." With that, Macavity strode out of the room, leaving Jemima baffled and shaking.

* * *

><p>Munkustrap and Alonzo, along with Demeter and some of the other older queens, were sitting together outside Munk's den. "When are we going to do this?" Munk asked impatiently.<p>

Alonzo answered him kindly, "when we figure out where he is and what he's planning to do, then we can go after him. But there's no point in heading on a wild goose chase here. You know that." He looked at Munk professionally.

They all nodded and sighed. "How are we going to find out where he is?" Asked Demeter.

Alonzo looked back at her. "Macavity isn't the kind of cat who just disappears when he takes something he wants. He likes to taunt people," he said this gravely, "and he will leave clues as to where he is. It's all part of his little game, it seems."

They all looked down at the ground. "Well, he'd better leave some clues pretty soon." They all turned to an angry Munk. "When I get my claws on him, he's going to be in for a lot more than just a little scuffle." He had a murderous, angry gleam in his eyes.

None tried to calm him down. They all felt the same way.

…MEOW…

Once again, the kittens were all sitting together, but this time they were inside Victoria and Misto's den. They looked around at each other. "I heard the adults talking. It sounds like they're going to try to go after Jemima," Pounce said.

They all visibly brightened. "About time!" Shouted Etcetera.

"Umm… it's only been a day, Cetty." Plato informed her.

Cetty looked down. "Oh yeah. But still, it's good that they're going to though, right?"

They all nodded.

"I just want to see her again," Victoria murmured.

"Yeah. Me too." Misto said.

"Well, we're going to see her soon, aren't we guys?" Tumble grinned. When they simply nodded half-heartedly, he stood. "We are. Even if we have to go and find her ourselves."

They all looked up at him with wide eyes.

Slowly, they began to nod.

* * *

><p>Dark. Cold. Damp, scary, evil place. Jemima couldn't think straight. Only one thought went through her mind, and that was that she had to get out, out, out of this place. She looked around. She was in a new room, slightly like a dungeon cell, but really it was just a small room with no windows. They hadn't bothered with trying to restrain her in any way. After what Macavity had done, everyone believed that she wasn't going to be a problem again.<p>

That's not what she thought.

She sat in a corner, thinking what she could do to escape. She knew Macavity was going to keep an eye on her. She kept thinking, if only she had powers like Misto…

Misto!

Was he going to come after her? She knew he cared about her. She also knew he wouldn't be strong enough to battle Macavity in an all-out matter, but he didn't need to. He could just poof her back, couldn't he? Then she would be home! And happy and safe with her friends!

And yet, Misto hadn't done anything.

Jemima sighed, and looked at the dirty ground. He did care about her, didn't he?

* * *

><p>Misto sat in the corner, experimenting with his powers. His latest feat: setting a leaf on fire. He had to go after Jemima. No matter where she was or how hard it would be to get there, he needed to find her and confess how he felt about her, how his life would be so different if she wasn't a part of it. If only he could clear his mind enough to remember how to do magic… then maybe he could actually do something. Right?<p>

Macavity knew there was something different about that kitten, and he was starting to have an idea about what it was. He didn't like it. Not at all. A kitten was the last thing he needed on his mind. But he knew that his gut instinct was true.

Jemima was his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Meow. I'm a cat. Yeah, I know that the whole "Jemima is Mac's daughter" thing isn't very original. Actually, this entire story isn't very original. I am just a brain dead kid in junior high school that is grateful for a two week long spring break to get some brain cells back. Guess what? I saw The Hunger Games with my class! And another class tagged along! With a total of about 22 kids! Actually I don't know how many came, but we only had 11 or something from our class and I don't know how many came from the other class. Yeah, our class sizes are small. Fourteen kids per class to be exact. It was good, but they changed a lot of stuff. Oh well. Off to London, England for spring break! So don't expect another chapter for a couple of weeks. The end. Have an incredibly incredible day andor spring break if you get one. Bye =3**


	7. Now What?

**Hey peeps. London was nuts but it was super fun. I got to horse ride 2 TIMES! Yay! The first time I rode a pony named Kevin and the second time I rode a horse named Blue. They were both very cute. We got some Olympic stuff, which was cool, and everything else too. Yeah. I just realized how I had been almost begging for reviews every other chapter. That was strange. So I am NOT begging for reviews, merely apologizing for how annoying I must have been. And I'm running on like no sleep here, just got off the airplane and that stupid time change always messes me up. Yeah. Enjoy your life. Oi, the last part of the last chapter was uber rushed. Sorry about that. And I forgot to put that line-thingy in between the two perspectives. Kay well back to the story!**

* * *

><p>Jemima took a deep breath. She had to relax. Just relax. <em>In, out. Remember how to breathe, genius? <em> She asked herself almost mockingly. She felt a laugh bubble up inside of her. Hysterical. "No. You have to focus." She said the words out loud, as if she would obey better if she heard it spoken. She closed her eyes, and then opened them again. She looked around the room. After closer observation, she realized that in the corner there was a small window that had been covered. Aside from that, the only entrance was the door she had come in. She pondered for a moment, and then walked over to the covered window. "I wonder what happens when you push on this," she murmured as she touched the side. She gasped.

Under the covers, the window was wide open.

* * *

><p>Macavity groaned. "No. No! Why a kitten? Why must this horrible thing be a part of my life? She is nothing like me! How annoying…" he rambled.<p>

One of his henchcats tentatively came up to him. "Uh, sir? Then why did you bring her here?"

Macavity looked at the cat with a deadly glare on his face, which soon turned to a look of confusion. "I… uh… wanted to…" he sighed. "Okay, I admit it. I was… confused. I just like to know what's going on. I… didn't know…" he trailed off.

The henchcats all looked at each other. Macavity _always _knew what was going on, and if he didn't, he quickly found out. The henchcat looked back at Macavity. "What do you want to do with her, sir?"

Macavity sighed again before addressing him. "Just leave her there a while. I would let her go, perhaps, but I enjoy seeing those Jellicles suffer. Besides, I'm not quite finished with her yet." He nodded. "You may leave."

At the dismissal, they quickly left Macavity to be alone. He sat down and leaned against the wall, pondering. _What do I do?_ He asked himself. _Do I just walk in there and say… _Say what? Say 'you're my daughter, what's your deal?'

No. That would be just silly. She obviously doesn't know, or else she wouldn't be so surprised when he asked her about it, right?

Macavity sighed. This was a matter best left for another day. He walked to his luxurious den at the back of his lair and sat in his bed. _Let's leave the thinking to someone else for today, _he thought, and slowly laid down and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Jemima looked at the window with a mixture of curiosity, glee, and nervousness. First of all, why was there a window that was barely covered in a room that was meant to confine her? She thought for a while, when a bad feeling came to her gut. What if there was something waiting outside? Or if it was some sort of trap? She shivered. What if it led straight to Macavity? That brought on another shudder that was impossible to contain. He scared her. Big time.<p>

But still, if she was going to get out, this was her best way to do it. She took a deep breath and pulled the last of the covers off the window.

She got ready to climb through it when she realized there was another problem. Looking up, she realized that her arm barely reached the window.

She was going to have to jump.

That was no problem, right? She had jumped onto things before. Only most things weren't tiny and a window and inside Macavity's lair. But it didn't matter, it didn't matter, it didn't matter. Because if it did, then she wouldn't be backing up till her back touched the far wall, she wouldn't be judging her distance, she wouldn't be running up to it and she wouldn't be halfway through the window, grunting.

But she was. And it really, really hurt. Her belly was scraped from rubbing against the bottom of the window, and it was so small that she could barely get through it, hence why she was stuck in the middle.

"Great. This is just great," she muttered. The small queen groaned and pulled herself through more. She was almost ready to drop out when she assessed the ground below her.

"That's a bit of a drop," she murmured.

* * *

><p>It was time. Now or never. Misto sighed shakily as he looked at the junkyard. For all he knew, it could be the last time he ever saw it. He had overheard the older cats talking. They weren't doing anything! Not a thing. They said that they didn't even know where she was. Secretly, Misto thought they were just scared. Scared to admit they were scared. Well, if they weren't going to do anything to get Jemima back, then he would. One way or another, he was going to see Jemima again, and tell her how he felt. How he would feel if she wasn't a part of his life.<p>

How he felt right now.

It hurt to think that he might not see her again. Her wide brown eyes, her incredible voice, her innocent beauty. She filled a part of his heart that he knew no other cat would ever be able to fill. She was the reason he wanted to live, to do all the incredible things he had done before. He didn't want magic; he didn't want powers if he wouldn't be able to share them with her. She had a power of her own, a beautiful voice that could sway anyone to do what she wanted. But she was never mean, never cruel, never boasted about her voice or her intelligence. She was just kind, innocent, sweet Jemima. And that was all Misto needed to be happy.

So he was going to find her and tell her. He knew now that it was time to tell her how he felt. He was ashamed to realize that it took kidnapping for Misto to understand what he felt all along. Love. He had heard from one of the older cats one time that love was the most powerful emotion, an emotion that could overcome any other, conquer any obstacle, and tear down any wall. Well, right now he needed that strength. It was going to take something special to find his queen, now that she was who-knows-where. But love always finds a way, right?

With that thought in mind, the black tom set off to find his true love.

* * *

><p>Jemima's jaw dropped slightly as she continued to stare at the drop beneath her. She hadn't realized that she was more than one level above the ground, but then, she wasn't exactly conscious for everything either. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she looked at the ground and realized why they hadn't tried blocking the window off very much. The drop had to be at least two storeys, and how many people had walked away from a fall from two storeys up? Not her, that was for sure. But she didn't have many options. She took a breath and pondered her choices. She could either stop and allow herself to be imprisoned by Macavity, or she could jump from the window and possibly die.<p>

Dying sounded better than being around a maniac.

Jemima knew she was probably crazy. She didn't care. She leaned farther out until she could easily drop. Then, grabbing the top of the window, she sat on the edge for a moment. Then she took a deep breath

And closed her eyes

And jumped.

* * *

><p>The three queen kittens were sitting together on the TSE 1. They had heard about Misto's disappearing act earlier, and they all knew he was going after Jemima. They were chatting together excitedly.<p>

"Can you believe it? Misto's actually going after Jemima!" Electra bubbled.

"About time!" Scoffed Etcetera. "He shoulda done that days ago."

"Umm, Cetty," Victoria murmured, "she's only been gone a day."

Etcetera pondered this a moment. "Oh, yeah. I guess so."

This made them all giggle for a moment. "I wonder how Jemima's doing," Cetty asked after a while, suddenly serious.

This made them all look at the ground. "She's strong," Electra finally said.

"She's fine," Victoria said strongly. They all looked up at her. "She's tough. She's going to be just fine."

"You can't be sure." That was from Etcetera. She suddenly looked somewhat miserable.

The white queen turned on her. "I_ am_ sure. I thought you were her friend! Friends don't doubt each other." She cried with a glare on her face.

Electra quickly rushed to defend her friend. "Hey! It's all right, okay? Cetty here was just feeling a little…" she didn't know what to say.

"Just a little scared," Etcetera filled in.

That caused them to all stop. They were all scared. It was no secret.

"What if we never see her again?" Victoria asked softly.

There was no answer to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finished that! I hate it when you want to say something really badly and then forget what it is. Oh well. I'm stuck in the hospital for some dumb tests they have to do. I have an IV in my hand right now. It kinda hurts. It's also really hard to type. And the Wi-Fi here sucks. Oh my goshness! I know what I wanted to say now! Hehe. Yeah, I made those cat eyes from the cover of CATS my background and the first time I turned on my computer after doing that I almost had a heart attack! Yeah, it was funny. So have a nice day.<strong>


	8. Gone

**Hola.**

**About what I said last time: I still like reviews, btw. Just in case you were wondering **

** When I said "London was nuts," I meant it in a good way. All you people living in the UK are lucky. Canada is a bit boring sometimes.**

** School is starting again. Yuck. But we're doing the badminton unit in gym which is always fun. And track is starting up. And I am too athletic for my own good. **

** On with the story.**

** And sorry if you didn't like the fact that I made Jemima a bit suicidal. I was feeling really random at that moment in time.**

* * *

><p>Interestingly enough, falling to your death isn't as bad as it seems. Or at least that was what Jemima thought as the ground rushed to meet her.<p>

"Oh, Everlasting Cat, what am I doing?" She whispered in terror. She was _not _ready to die. Not yet.

But then something peculiar happened. Looking around, Jemima noticed a flag hanging from the building. With a last ounce of hope, she reached out and grabbed it, wrenching her shoulder in the process but also stopping her fall, and furthermore saving her life.

She took a ragged breath in, and a heavy breath out. She was alive. And not falling. And dangling from a flimsy piece of cloth, but that was currently the least of her worries. Especially that now she could let go and probably still be fine. Cats always land on their feet, right?

So she let go.

Turns out the ground was closer than she thought. She landed hard, killing her knees, but safe and, for the most part, still intact. She knelt, assessing her injuries. Her belly and knees were slightly scraped, but it wasn't a big deal. Her calves and shins hurt like crazy, but that was mostly just from the fall, and would probably heal quickly. What she hadn't realized is that she had somehow twisted her wrist, but that was probably from holding on to the flag. Worst, however, was her shoulder, which wasn't moving very well at all.

_It'll heal, _she thought bitterly as she got back to her feet. Her first priority was getting as far away from Macavity's lair as possible, before someone caught her. Against the will of her body, she started jogging, as fast as she could go before she was forced to slow down.

After taking another deep breath, the injured queen looked down at the ground in despair. _Will I ever see my friends again?_

* * *

><p>Munk looked Alonzo straight in the eye. "Are you sure?"<p>

The second-in-command nodded assent. "Positive. I only saw for a moment, and I tried to stop him, but he was gone before I could say a word."

Munk sighed in irritation. "First Jemima, now Mistoffelees. Soon the whole tribe is going to go missing!"

Demeter appeared from behind them and softly suggested, "Maybe he's going after her."

The Jellicle Protector looked at her in surprise. "What?"

Demeter sighed. "I see the way he looks at her. It's obvious he cares about her. Haven't you noticed?"

Munk looked at the ground in shame when he realized he had no idea what was going on in his daughter's life. "Let's just hope he's more successful in finding her than we have been."

They were all silent for a moment when Demeter spoke up again. "Do you think she knows?"

Munkustrap looked up at her with confusion in his eyes. "Knows what?"

His mate sighed and spoke with obvious irritation in her voice. "Do you think she knows who her father is? Her _real _father?"

Alonzo looked at Demeter sympathetically. "If Macavity knows, it'll only be a matter of time before Jemima knows too."

Demeter sighed again and blinked back tears that were threatening to spill in her eyes. "Oh, little dove, please fly back here soon."

* * *

><p>The three queen kittens were sitting together on the TSE 1, chatting closely.<p>

"So now there's only six kittens left here, isn't there," Electra murmured softly. She was quite obviously talking about how Misto had left.

"Uh, no," Cetty growled, "a couple of us are just on a little vacation."

That caused them to grin slightly. "Nice try, Cetty," Victoria said, addressing her friend, "but most vacations are a bit happier than what has been happening lately."

The tan-coloured tabby huffed. "For all we know, Jemima could be at a five-star hotel right now. And we're stuck here!"

They all giggled. "Yeah, I'm so jealous of Jem right now," Electra purred sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't want to be the first one to say it," Etcetera went on, causing them to giggle again.

They calmed down, and remembered what they were talking about. "Do you think Misto's going to find her?" Victoria asked.

"I know so," Cetty replied with optimism.

That fooled no one, however. They realized that the longer they waited, the less chance they were ever going to see their friend again. And there would be no more smiling with her, no more laughing with her, and no more hearing her wonderful voice.

She was gone, and may never come back.

* * *

><p>The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees wasn't feeling very magical. He had absolutely no idea where Jemima could have gone, and no leads on Macavity at all.<p>

What could he do?

Misto knew he couldn't just wander through the streets of London calling her name until he found her. That probably wouldn't get him anywhere, and would probably take days to do. No. He had to find something else, some other way to find Macavity and help his love, and then he would tell her how he felt, before it was too late.

Was it already too late?

She was gone. Possibly never to be seen again, if Misto couldn't track her. But that wouldn't stop him. "Jemima, if I have to look for years, I'm going to find you again. I promise." Misto always kept his promises. He only hoped this one wasn't impossible to complete.

So he set off once again.

Misto was thinking of ways to find Jemima endlessly, not paying attention to where he was going. He only woke from his trance when he was almost hit by a passing car.

"Whoa!" He cried in surprise. He quickly stepped back and ran into an alley to regroup.

"I need a real plan," he told himself in frustration. "I'm not going to find Jemima just by doing this."

"Maybe I can help," a voice growled menacingly.

* * *

><p>Jemima was tired. And hungry. She had been walking for hours, in no particular direction, and she knew she wasn't going to find the Jellicles just by walking aimlessly.<p>

"_Can you find your way blind, when you're lost in the street?"_ She sang to herself jokingly. She laughed tiredly. "Guess I'm not a Jellicle cat then, am I?"

The humour was short-lived. "I want to go home," she whispered. Her only moment of weakness. How she managed to stay strong up until then baffled even her. She wasn't known to be the strong, tough one who could get through everything. She was the young, innocent, sweet one, who everyone felt they had to take care of and protect.

But, somehow, she had gotten through this whole ordeal on her own.

Nobody had come for her. Nobody had helped her. And as a result, she was tougher, that she was sure of. Maybe that was a good thing.

But at the same time, maybe it was a bad thing too.

Would she act differently, if she got back? Would they still recognize her as being the innocent, sweet one? Or would she turn into another cat, one that was tougher and more wary, always cautious, never trusting?

Because she didn't want to be that way. She liked her old life. She liked the way the others treated her. But she didn't really get a choice.

She had been hurt. And it wasn't going to happen again.

Jemima sighed and decided to find a place to rest. It was getting late, and she wasn't in any condition to walk aimlessly for any longer. She saw an old looking shed in an alley and decided to settle there for the night, at least until she got some of her bearings back. As she crawled into the back, one thought passed through her mind before she closed her eyes. _Will I ever see Misto again?_

* * *

><p>Macavity was quite pleased with himself. Now, not only did he have the kitten that somehow had a connection with him (he refused to call her his daughter), but he also had the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees! Yes, it was a good day. When he had found the tuxedo tom, he had the advantage of surprise, as well as obviously being stronger and smarter. Currently his captive was unconscious, being carried by one of Macavity's henchcats.<p>

Fighting back didn't work very well when every spell or magic trick you did was rebounded back at you.

Macavity had heard what the tom had said before. He had been looking for Jemima, the kitten he had captured. "Well, he found her," the Hidden Paw joked to himself.

They quickly reached the lair. "Where should we put him, sir?" Asked the henchcat carrying Mistoffelees.

Macavity waved it off. "Pick a cell. Just make sure there are no windows."

The henchcats nodded and quickly headed off. The Napoleon of Crime sighed with pleasure. It was all turning out just fine.

After realizing there was nothing that he needed to do quickly, such as killing or torturing something, he decided he would go relax and enjoy himself. He wanted to talk to Mistoffelees, but the tuxedo tom was unconscious and Macavity understood that it was a bit hard to have a conversation with someone who wasn't awake.

He waved over a henchcat. "Inform me when Mistoffelees is awake. I wish to talk to him then. I will be in my den." The henchcat nodded and left and he headed towards his den to properly relax. He planned on using this good day as best he could; there was no way he was going to waste it.

"I could get used to days like this," he murmured to himself as he lay down. He closed his eyes dreaming of torture and murder.

* * *

><p>"Hey! What are you doing here?" Jemima awoke with a start and opened her eyes to an angry tom standing over her.<p>

"I said: _what are you doing here?" _Once again the tom yelled at her. She cowered.

He glared at her impatiently and she finally spoke up. "I-I'm sorry," she started shakily. "I j-just needed a place to s-stay for the night," she stuttered.

He softened slightly but he still had a suspicious look in his eyes. "Why?"

She sighed. She didn't want to tell this scary cat anything. But she didn't have much of a choice. "I was taken to this place by… a cat," she started, not lying, but avoiding the whole truth, "and I got away, and… now I'm lost." She looked at the ground in shame.

"Was it Macavity?" The brown-and-white tabby – Jemima thought he looked like Munkustrap but with brown stripes instead of black ones – asked. She widened her eyes but nodded. He nodded back slowly. "Not hard to believe. Not many other cats who would kidnap a kitten like that. You were captured, correct?" She nodded, astonished.

"How do you know who Macavity is?" She asked him in amazement, although she sensed she was starting to press her boundaries. "I-I'm sorry. I just…"

He cut her off. "It's fine. I know Macavity because I used to work for him." He smirked slightly when she gaped at him.

"But… how? Why?" She was astonished that this tom used to work for a cat that had broken every human law.

He shrugged. "I was pretty young. My friend worked for him and told me it was good, so I joined."

Jemima was still baffled. "Why don't you work for him any more?" She asked him again.

The mysterious tom looked deep into her eyes. "I broke the _rule_."

"What rule?" Jemima asked curiously.

He grinned slightly. "I fell in love."

She continued to stare at him with her mouth hanging open. He chuckled slightly at her expression.

"What, you didn't think it was possible for such an _evil_ cat to be in love with someone?" He asked her with a smirk on his face.

"I… well… no… or…" she looked down at her paws in embarrassment.

He grinned slightly. "It's okay. You're not the only one to think like that. It's quite a popular stereotype actually," the tabby tom went on.

She let out a breath. "Okay. Sorry."

The tom continued, "Well, if you're _wondering_ how I broke the sacred rule," he grinned at her, "I was walking back to the lair after I had gotten some food when I saw a queen."

She nodded, listening closely.

"We just started talking and she was so easy to talk to. We decided to see each other again, and, well, I guess the rest is history." He shrugged.

Jemima reminisced his story with wide eyes when she realized she hadn't asked him his name. She mentally hit herself with her paw.

The tom seemed to read her mind. "I'm Reno. And you are…?"

"Jemima," she answered easily. He seemed a lot nicer after she got to know him better.

Reno's eyes widened. "Jemima? I saw a tom who was looking for a Jemima."

The queen gasped quietly. "Where was he?"

"Well, he was a few blocks away when…" he gulped visibly, "well, Macavity found him."

Jemima's breath caught in her throat. "What happened to him?"

The tom looked at her sympathetically. "Well, it looked like he was some sort of magician, because he was shooting some spells at Macavity, but they were all being rebounded by some spell Macavity must have cast. Macavity… got him in the end."

Jemima nodded. It was Misto! And he had come after her!

And he had been captured by the tom she had just escaped!

She sighed in irritation. "Where are you from?" Reno asked.

"The Jellicle Junkyard," Jemima answered, distracted.

He nodded. "Wow, I've never been there before."

She looked up at him. "Really? You've never been there before?" She had figured that any cat working for Macavity would have at least gone _close _to the junkyard before.

He shook his head. "Nope. But I assume you want to go there now."

Jemima shook her head. "No. I'm not going back there. Not yet."

Reno looked at her, puzzled. "Why not?"

Jemima looked up at him with a new fire in her eyes. "I'm getting my friend back."

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Longest chapter yet!<strong>

**And woot! First OC!**

**I'm sorry if you didn't like Reno. I didn't know what to name him so I named him after a mean pony from my barn. I don't know why I did that, but I liked the name. Reno just isn't very nice sometimes. But I still love him.**

**Reno's not gonna be there the whole time. Just until he helps Jem a bit. Then he will go on his merry way.**

**I literally did this chapter in less than a day. That's a new record for me. I could have gone farther but that felt like a good ending for it. So yeah. They should put me in a room with no Wi-Fi more. I get work done faster.**

**And I can't name chapters, if you haven't already guessed.**

**I'm at my grandparents' place, and we were **_**forced **_**to visit them by my father because my grandma had a stroke. Poor her. **

**And I was at the hospital before because apparently I have some cool little hole in my brain. Ain't that neat? But it's all good now. So goodbye, until sometime when I manage to update again.**

**Adios.**


	9. Coming

**I am so incredibly sorry for how long this took!**

**SOOO today I learned how to write a business letter! Ain't that an interesting piece of information that I'm going to need for the rest of my life. But yeah. If I can't write that then I pretty much fail my LA provincial exam. Which would suck. But on with the story! **

**Oh yeah. Reno's pretty much fully grown I think. And he is pretty awesome, ain't he?**

* * *

><p>Reno looked at Jemima in disbelief, as well as with some slight concern. "What?"<p>

Jemima continued to stare at him with determination. "I'm getting my friend back. Can't you hear?"

The tom looked disbelieving. "You don't go back to Macavity's lair. The fact that you got out in the first place is amazing! What are the chances you're going to be able to do it again?"

Jemima shook her head. "You heard me. And that's final. I'm going to get my friend with or without your help." With that she started to walk off.

Reno sighed but jumped in front of her. "Okay! Fine! You win! But I still think this is a crazy idea."

She looked at him with a slight grin. "But isn't that the funnest?"

He chuckled slightly. "Funnest isn't a word, by the way." He looked down at her and saw her look of disapproval. "But anyways, yeah. I guess if I can't change your mind I'm just going to have to go with it. This way." He started heading off, the small queen beside him, overjoyed.

Jemima started to skip happily beside him when she suddenly stopped and winced, clutching her shoulder.

"What is it?" Reno asked, concerned.

She replied through gritted teeth. "I… hurt it… and it's… not… moving very… well." She breathed out.

Reno looked at her shoulder carefully. "How?"

Jemima looked up at him sheepishly, despite her pain. "Well… when I was escaping from Macavity… I kinda… jumped out a window."

His eyes widened. "You are by far the craziest queen I have ever met."

She scoffed. "Coming from a cat that used to work for Macavity."

He grinned. "Can't argue with that logic."

Jemima grinned slightly as Reno inspected her shoulder. "I think it may be dislocated," he reported. "It's hard to tell, but I don't think it's exactly in the right position. But it's definitely not broken." She sighed with relief at the news that she didn't have a broken bone, which would definitely slow her down, but she wasn't exactly overjoyed that she had dislocated it either.

"Okay," she said slowly, "so is it gonna heal?"

He nodded. "Eventually. But it needs time."

She shook her head. "I don't have time. I need to get my friend. You can't stop me."

He nodded again. "I know. But… this is still really risky."

She grunted. "Whatever. Can you do anything for my arm now?"

Reno shook his head. "Not much. Just try not to move it too much."

She narrowed her eyes but then shrugged with her one good shoulder. "Fine. Let's go." She headed off in the direction they started, Reno rushing to keep up.

"Slow down! You're never going to be able to find your friend if you get lost." He cried.

She reluctantly slowed down. "Fine."

He nodded. "Okay. Let's go find your friend."

* * *

><p>Macavity woke to a soft knock on the door of his den, followed by "Mistoffelees is awake, sir."<p>

He grumbled and stood. "Good. Thank you."

The henchcat quickly left and Macavity yawned as he walked into the hall. He had been told where Mistoffelees was, and he knew his lair so well that he could find his way with his eyes closed. He grunted and leisurely started walking towards his magical enemy, unsure of where the conversation would head but eager to find out.

…

By the time Macavity reached the door to Mistoffelees' cell, he was starting to become slightly apprehensive. What was going to happen when he walks in there? Macavity didn't know. But not like he could just leave. He had to talk to this tom, whether he liked it or not.

Macavity took a deep breath and walked in, carefully shutting the door behind him. "Hello, Mistoffelees," he greeted the tuxedo tom cruelly. "I assume you enjoyed your nap?"

Misto growled. He was still a little out of it. "What do you want… and where's… Jemima?"

Macavity grinned. "I was hoping to ask you what you wanted, actually."

Misto narrowed his eyes. "Be my guest."

Macavity smirked at the tom before him. "I was wondering why you cared so much about my…" he took a breath, "daughter."

Misto gaped at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Oh, so you didn't know, then?" Macavity asked in curiosity. "That's new. I thought the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees knew everything!"

Misto looked at Macavity in surprise. Daughter? What was that supposed to mean? He was looking for Jemima, not some imaginary daughter Macavity had. It must have been a trick the evil cat had though up. There was no chance that he _actually _had a daughter, right? Especially not one named Jemima.

"I'm not looking for your daughter, Macavity," Mistoffelees started slowly, "but I am looking for Jemima, and that would be the queen you took. So if you could just give her back, that would be great." He said the last part sarcastically.

Macavity rolled his eyes. "You Jellicles really are dense, aren't you?" He asked coldly. "That _queen _you are looking for," he said slowly, "happens to also be my daughter. What's her name again? You said it. Jemima."

Misto gaped and sat there, dumbfounded. That… that couldn't be true! Macavity must be just trying to confuse him. Well, it wasn't going to work. Misto was far too smart for that. "Right. And I assume you found that out… how, exactly?" He asked casually, "did you just stroll up to Demeter and ask, 'hey, Jemima's our daughter, right?' cause it doesn't work that way."

Macavity once again rolled his eyes. "Obviously they didn't tell _you,_ Mistoffelees. But it is the truth."

Misto glared at him. "How can you be so sure?"

Macavity chuckled. "It was obvious to me after a number of events. Of course, I am much smarter than you, so I don't feel that I should have to explain it to you."

Misto looked at the ground and his look turned to confusion as he recalled the events leading up to Jemima's capture by Macavity. It was true; there were some things that were suspicious. But… his daughter?

Macavity's grin grew wider. "Not so sure now, are you?"

"Where is she?" Misto demanded.

Macavity smirked. "I'll bring her to you. I'm sure she will be happy to see you."

As the ginger tom left the room, Misto yelled at him angrily. "You'd better not have hurt her!" The tuxedo tom cried as the door shut behind Macavity.

* * *

><p>Jemima was silent as she walked towards Macavity's lair with Reno. Every once in a while she would open her mouth to say something, then close it again because she didn't know what to say. Eventually she just looked at the pavement in front of her and immersed herself in her thoughts.<p>

Reno was concerned about the kitten walking beside him. She was withdrawn and quiet, and she didn't even seem to care about her shoulder, which obviously was making her uncomfortable. He didn't want to disturb her, but he didn't know what else he could do.

He summoned his courage. "Are you alright?"

She lurched her head and looked up at him. "What?" Then she blinked. "Oh. Sorry. I'm a little out of it right now," she said sheepishly.

He nodded understandingly, wanting her to answer his question.

She sighed. "I-I'm fine. I just…" she drifted off.

Reno continued to look at her, urging her on.

Jemima sighed again. "I guess I'm just… afraid. For my friend." She said quickly, but later adding quietly, "and for myself."

Reno smiled slightly. He knew how she felt. Only too well. But he didn't want to remember that. Not yet. Besides, he was here for Jemima, not to reflect on his own dark past.

Jemima looked back up at him. "What?"

Reno didn't realize that he had been drifting off into his own world, but started when she spoke. "I- nothing. Sorry." He said quickly.

Jemima looked at him for a moment longer before turning back. Reno was grateful that she didn't press.

Reno stopped and Jemima did too. Reno nodded. "This is it," he stated.

Jemima was sceptical as she looked at the building before her. "Okay…" she murmured.

Reno nodded at her expression. "It's okay. You probably got out from the other side. It's a lot different looking over there."

Jemima continued to look sceptical but she nodded anyways. "Okay. So how do we get in?"

Reno started explaining and she listened intently. "Well, there is a little crack along here somewhere," he searched with his eyes. "Yes! There it is. Anyways," he continued, you go through that, and then it's a bit of a tunnel for a ways, and…" he drifted off, trying to remember. "Oh, right! Okay, so you get out of that little tunnel place, then you go… up, and to the left. That's where the prison cells start. I think."

Jemima was lost. "Umm… okay. Mind saying that again a little slower?"

Reno looked at her sheepishly and Jemima huffed.

"Why can't you just help me as we go through?" Jemima asked slightly impatiently.

Reno sighed and looked at the ground. "I… I can't go with you," he began, as Jemima gaped at him. "I'm sorry. It's just… if I go back in there… I just think I'll have to learn to deal with some problems I can't get over just yet. So… yeah. Please don't hate me."

The look on Jemima's face turned from shock and slight anger to understanding. "Umm… okay. That's fine. I promise I'll be okay." She spoke with a slight smile, which they both knew was forced, but it still reassured them.

Reno nodded solemnly. "Good luck, little kitten."

Jemima nodded back at him. "Don't worry, mister. I'll get Misto back safe and sound. I promise."

Reno smiled sadly at her. "Don't mess it up, kid."

"What's her name?" Jemima's question took Reno by surprise.

"My mate?" Reno asked. Jemima nodded.

"Calla," he stated, smiling with content.

"Calla," Jemima repeated. "Cool. Tell her I said hi, okay?"

Reno nodded.

"Will I see you again?" Jemima asked him.

A wide grin grew across Reno's face, real this time. "Count on it."

With that, Jemima set through the small crack that led her towards her friend, and Reno continued to gaze at her.

It would be fine except for one little thing.

Something Reno had forgotten to tell her.

And that would mean danger. And possibly death.

No turning back. No matter the risk.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaay! It got finished!<strong>

**My poor back. Doing high jump in gym is super fun, but the fun starts to go away when you land on the bar a couple times. Yeah.**

**And choir is almost over! Just a couple more four hour recording sessions left and then no more late night practices! Ugh. Five to nine on Thursday. And standing the whole time.**

** Oh well.**

**Bye.**


	10. Going

**OMEC guys I saw CATS!**

**It was awesome, obviously. There were a few little changes such as the tininess of the stage, Sillabub, orange Demeter, and no Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles. Apparently there were 14 musicians backstage playing. This girl behind me was being really annoying and playing with her necklace and talking and when the person started singing Memory she was like "mommy can I sing?" And I was all like "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**She didn't, luckily.**

**Hehe. Aren't annoying children annoying?**

**On with the show.**

* * *

><p>Jemima shuddered slightly as she made her way through the dark, narrow tunnels leading to Macavity's lair. "Okay," she murmured softly to herself, "he said to go… this way. Right?" She nodded, as though trying to convince herself that it was true. Taking a deep breath, she continued on.<p>

"Gosh, Mac's been working us hard lately, hasn't he?" Jemima jumped as she heard a voice coming from around a corner.

"You can say that again. I don't think he's taking the whole daughter thing too well." As another voice replied, Jemima rushed to look for a hiding spot. They were coming closer!

"He's got to get over it soon. It's a bit hard to lead some big evil business when you're freaking out over some simple little deal." Where to hide? She could _not _be seen.

"Yeah. Talk about it." Being seen would ruin everything! Is that a hiding spot?

"Well, if we get caught chatting you know what could happen to us." Jemima quickly ran towards a small crack in the wall, squeezing herself inside of it.

Through the crack Jemima could see the two cats coming around the corner. She pressed herself deeper inside of it.

One cat nodded. "Right. Lets go."

They disappeared around the corner and Jemima let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "That was too close," she whispered to herself.

Then she looked around to see if anyone heard her.

"Is being paranoid a good thing?" She asked herself. But she only mouthed it to herself this time.

"Time to go," she whispered again. Jumping out of her hiding spot, she continued walking down the narrow tunnel.

As Jemima continued to walk, she started to relax slightly.

That is, until she turned a corner.

And it was a dead end.

And there were voices coming her way.

"Crud," she whispered. Not good.

* * *

><p>Reno watched nervously as Jemima disappeared into Macavity's lair. "I hope I made the right choice," he said quietly.<p>

What was the right choice supposed to be? It was between sending her into a situation where she could possibly die, or making her stay behind and lose her friend.

As if she would let that happen.

In the short time he knew her, Reno had learned a lot about this small but mighty queen. She was determined, she was brave, and she was caring. She cared enough about her friend to endanger her own life for him.

Reno was ashamed to admit that he wouldn't do the same.

Reno was selfish. He had learned that early on in his life. There were many times where he could have helped his friends when he didn't.

And he had been okay with that.

Calla told him that she loved him because of his huge, gentle heart.

But she didn't know everything.

Reno was cruel when he first met Jemima. Yelled at her. Threatened her.

… Helped her.

Why did he help her? Not like she was really anything special. He had more than once found a stray cat sheltering in his territory. And he had never helped them.

"Stop thinking!" Reno yelled. "Stop! Stop! _Stop!" _ He didn't want to remember. "I don't want to!"

Big mistake.

And realized far too late.

Not a moment later three henchcats came running out to greet him. And not in a very friendly manner.

Reno didn't run. Couldn't run.

Because he recognized one of them.

"Reno?" One of the henchcats called hesitantly. Then, more confidently, "Reno! I thought you were… I thought you were…"

"Dead," Reno whispered.

Then the chaos started.

* * *

><p>Macavity sighed happily as he walked towards Jemima's little cell. He knew exactly what to do. Freak out the little brat by telling her that her boyfriend was dead, knock her out, and then take her to that annoying magician to scare him.<p>

Everything was going just fine.

Her cell was coming up. He prepared himself to look as crazy as possible when he walked in. That would make her nervous. He allowed himself a small grin before he changed his expression to madness.

"Three, two, one," he counted. Then he barged in.

But the queen wasn't there.

His face, which not seconds ago had been contorted into madness, quickly changed to true anger, as well as disbelief. "No!" He screeched. Way to ruin his day. Now what was he going to tell the magician? And what if the kitten returned to the Jellicles and told them about his lair? And what had happened to herself and Mistoffelees?

Not good. Not. Good.

He had to find her. Before it was too late. Before she let slip all his secrets.

But it wasn't going to happen. There was no chance that she would find her way back to the Jellicles on her own. Perhaps with Mistoffelees, but he was currently residing in the same place that she had been trapped not a day ago. So there was definitely no chance she could get back to them.

Right?

Macavity was ashamed to admit that he didn't trust himself that much lately. It seemed that there would be moments where things were going great; capturing Mistoffelees, finding out new things; and there were also moments where things just seemed to keep going downhill. The daughter thing. Now this.

Upon examination of the room, Macavity noticed that the window that was supposed to be blocked off was wide open. "Someone is going to pay for that," he growled under his breath. He turned to the door and noticed the henchcats standing awkwardly outside it.

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?" He roared. "Get out there and find her!"

The wide-eyed henchcats quickly took off and Macavity was left fuming.

"She is going to pay," is all he whispered as he left the cell.

* * *

><p>Magical Mr. Mistoffelees was scared. He was alone. And for all he knew, Jemima could be seriously in trouble, and there was nothing he could do about it.<p>

Nothing. Not a single thing.

Macavity had said that he would bring Jemima to him, but he wasn't really sure if he should trust Macavity.

He is _Macavity,_ after all.

So there would be no doubts. Misto was not to trust him. And that meant that if he wanted to know what happened to Jemima, he would have to find out himself.

The first step: getting out of this room.

Misto looked around the room. _Great. No windows._

He looked towards the door. _How much would I be willing to bet that it's locked?_

But then he shrugged his shoulders. "Worth a try," he murmured to himself.

Misto grunted as he stood, sore all over. He groaned again as he walked towards the door, but then he stopped himself. "They'll probably get super mad if they catch me trying the door," he whispered.

He shook his head as he reached the door. "Here goes nothing," he murmured as he turned the knob.

Turned the knob!

Misto's jaw dropped open as he continued to turn it. Then he pushed on the door and continued to gape as it opened. He was in total shock. He was free!

That's when it really hit him.

"Not free yet," he reminded himself. What exactly did "escape" mean?

"To free someone or something from what is confining it," Misto murmured. He had come up with that one on the spot, and he was pretty proud about it.

But now he had to go.

Misto peeked out into the hallway to see if anyone was coming, and sighed with relief when no one was. Quickly he crept out and into a smaller hallway. Getting caught was not an option.

Well, unless you count dying as an option. But he definitely didn't.

Now what?

Jemima. That's right. Because she's the reason he went through all this in the first place.

And she's the reason he had to return.

And that brought on a new emotion: fear. Or at least, more fear than lately. A different kind of fear. Fear that she wouldn't care. Or that maybe she thought he had abandoned her.

Or that she had abandoned him.

If he didn't find her, Mist knew that she would resent him for the rest of her life. And he didn't blame her.

But he needed something to blame.

_Blame Macavity,_ he thought bitterly. _It _is_ all his fault, anyways._

Yes. Blame Macavity. That could work for him.

But Misto wasn't one to let blame go untouched. Macavity would pay. One way or another.

Macavity had taken something Misto loved from him.

Time to return the favour.

* * *

><p><strong>And the chapter has come to a close.<strong>

**I left everything on a cliffy! Ain't that just dandy.**

**But cliff-hangers are kinda fun. Especially if you are wanting to agonize your readers because you are evil like me =3.**

**Ooh guess what? I got 100% on the short story/essay part of my PAT (provincial achievement test)! So it was a choice between an essay and a narrative, and I chose the narrative. I'm guessing that's usually what authors do though =3.**

**The prompt was something like "the effects of memories on (something)"**

**Interesting topic…**

**Until next time… adios!**


	11. Starting

**I just wanted to say I should really re-read my older chapters before starting new ones… the part with the three kittens talking a few chapters ago was kinda identical to the chapter before… hehe.**

**And I read somewhere it's harder to turn a male OC into a Gary Stu than a female OC into a Mary Sue, so hopefully Reno doesn't fall along those lines ;)**

**And the part where Misto just made up that definition on the spot? I actually did. And yes, I was proud of myself.**

**And now I will end the suspense that has surely been keeping all of you up at night. Yes. Right now.**

* * *

><p>Jemima's heart was pounding so loud she was surprised that it wasn't being heard throughout the entire building. It was practically screaming, "come get me!" to everyone around her.<p>

At least, that's what she thought. But it was a bit hard for her to trust her own judgement, now more than ever.

But she still didn't like it. Why weren't they yelling? Why couldn't she hear hundreds of pairs of footsteps running towards her?

_Because they can't hear, _she told herself. They couldn't hear her. So why was she still so freaked out?

_Uh, because they're still coming this way. Duh. _Jemima looked all around her for another place to hide. But where?

The answer didn't please her.

She had to go up.

But how to go up?

_Is that… a tunnel? _ Jemima was amazed. A tunnel going straight up! Who would have thought of that?

Who would have needed it?

Her, apparently.

Despite the urgency of the situation, Jemima fought the impulse to giggle. How silly. A tunnel going up!

Time to go.

She took a breath and analyzed the situation. She guessed she had about half a minute before the henchcats showed up and wreaked havoc upon the area. Which wouldn't be very good.

So her only option was up. But she wasn't sure how well that would work.

She took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. _Focus, focus…_

And then she jumped up.

Jemima gasped and grunted as she clutched on to the edges of the strange tunnel. She could hear the voices of the henchcats clearer now; she knew that any moment they could turn the corner and see her, and she would lose the advantage of surprise.

And that couldn't happen.

She took another breath and quickly pulled herself up farther, farther, until she was finally able to perch inside it. She sighed with relief, but she remembered that the work wasn't over yet. She had to make a decision, and quick. Would she continue to climb the tunnel, or would she stay put until the henchcats left?

Jemima's mind was racing at a thousand miles a minute. If she were going to go, she would have to go _now._ But then what?

She was already lost. She had tried to follow Reno's instructions as best she could, but Macavity's lair was a lot more confusing than it had seemed at first.

But she couldn't worry about that now. Now she had to make up her mind.

The first thing that came to Jemima's mind was strange. But she couldn't really think straight.

And so, she went up.

* * *

><p>"You're supposed to be dead!"<p>

Reno's breathing was quick and shallow and his heart was racing. Right here, standing in front of him, were three henchcats of Macavity's.

And they didn't look very happy.

But _how _they were didn't bother Reno as much as _who _they were.

"No…" Reno's voice was little more than a whisper.

"Reno! Did you hear me?" He was there; standing right in front of him, Reno knew that he would never forgive him.

He didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth. I'm so-"

Reno didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as the henchcat flew towards him with the fury of a thousand cats.

Reno didn't want to fight him, but what choice did he have? The henchcat was attacking him with so much force that Reno would be torn to shreds in moments.

So he fought back.

Reno's skills were rusty, but instinct kicked in and he fought back with matched fury. He ducked as the cat flew towards him and the henchcat went sprawling. Reno turned to face him and the cat was back on his paws in seconds. "This isn't good," Reno panted as he attacked again.

"You think?" The henchcat screeched. He fought harder. "How do you think it feels to have a friend that is supposed to be _dead," _he panted, "and then realize within seconds that he's actually _alive?_"

Reno felt his heart tear apart. This was his friend. And he had betrayed him.

Reno knew it was his fault. His friend had always been a loyal soldier.

He couldn't say the same about himself.

Reno cried out as his friend slashed him across his face. Instinct caused him to return the gesture.

His friend cried out so loud that Reno thought they could probably hear the fighting cats back at the Jellicle Junkyard.

_At least Jemima will have some back up,_ Reno thought with slight amusement.

But when his friend came flying towards him with such fury in his eyes, Reno knew it was time to finish it. Once and for all.

* * *

><p>Macavity's face contorted into so many emotions at once that the observing henchcats looked at each other with wide eyes.<p>

The rage and anger was still there, but it was slightly concealed and replaced with a strange calmness unlike anything the henchcats had seen before.

It filled them with so much dread that some started sweating.

After a moment, a smile started to grow across the face of the Hidden Paw. It wasn't a smile that comes when someone is genuinely happy, but it was a smile that came when something was about to happen that pleased the bearer.

When talking of someone like the Napoleon of Crime, that usually didn't end well.

"S-sir?" A henchcat started slowly.

"Don't you worry," Macavity said in a low voice, "everything is going to turn out just fine."

Macavity walked away and the henchcats looked at each other, baffled.

Then they remembered: They left the magician's door unlocked!

Without missing a beat, Macavity called back to them, "don't worry. It's perfectly fine."

The henchcats didn't know what he meant, but they weren't planning to stick around to find out.

"Lunch break?" One asked.

They quickly nodded and trotted away.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess that's the end of the chapter. That's only because I'm lazy and just wanted to get this done.<strong>

**Rugby is OVER! *****Insert dramatic crying here*******

**Now everything is just studying for finals… yuck. But when that's over I get to go to horse camp for two weeks in the summer! I'm happy.**

**I had my last horse-riding lesson on the weekend and I'm depressed because that's over too…**

**And I was on a horse I didn't like… and I fell off…**

** Meh. Oh well…**

**To be honest I'm kinda starting to lose interest in this story. My new favourite musical is now Les Misérables. Well, Cats still is, but now it's tied.**

**I'm kinda annoyed with the casting choice for the new movie. The only thing they did right was Samantha Barks for Éponine. The rest they just used a bunch of famous people who can't sing.**

** I am determined to finish this story.**

** So farewell… for now.**


	12. Carry On

**Back again. after a very long time.**

**Yeah, I realize that scene in the tunnels was probably a bit confusing… oh well. Sorry. **

**And sorry if you didn't like my opinion on the new Les Mis movie… I guess the casting is actually all right.**

**Samantha Barks played Eponine in the 25****th**** Anniversary Concert! Look her up on YouTube. She's really good. And it is official that she's Eponine. Look on IMDB.**

**And on YouTube.**

**Back on track, here is the story.**

* * *

><p>Reno gasped for breath as he stared down at the cat lying on the pavement. His heart skipped a beat at the stillness of the body. He bent down and let out a massive breath when he saw the rise and fall of the cat's chest. <em>He's alive…<em>

Unfortunately, that didn't make him feel much better about himself.

"I almost killed someone…" he whispered shakily. "I almost killed my _best friend!_"

Reno couldn't take it. He had to go somewhere. Do _something._

"Time to help Jemima again," he whispered.

And he took off towards the Jellicle Junkyard.

* * *

><p>It was dark. And cold. And scary.<p>

But that's what happens when you decide to climb through a tunnel.

Jemima's paws were sweaty and she was starting to breath hard. Climbing was _tough._

She allowed herself ten seconds to stop and take a breath.

_One. _ Jemima closed her eyes.

_Two. _She took a deep breath in through her nostrils.

_Three. _She breathed out and opened her eyes.

She remained in that position for seven seconds before continuing on. _No point wasting time, _she reminded herself. She was here for Misto. Not for herself.

Well, a bit for her.

Would Misto be okay? Was he hurt? Did Macavity do something to him?

Was he even… alive?

Jemima's breath caught in her throat as she thought of the possibility of losing Misto. He had always been there for her, no matter what. Whenever she was sad, he would do a fun magic trick to cheer her up. When she was sick, he would do everything in his (extensive) power to keep a smile on her face.

When she was alone and scared, he would always be the helping hand.

To her surprise, Jemima had to blink back a tear and swallow the lump in her throat that was forming.

She knew how she felt about Misto now. And there was no chance she was going to lose him.

Not again.

* * *

><p>The junkyard was unnaturally quiet, which was starting to become quite normal. The Jellicles all went about their daily business with a new stillness that hadn't been there before. Etcetera wasn't bouncing around. Tugger wasn't going around showing off. Everything was different now.<p>

That is, until a cat came sprinting into the junkyard, out of breath and with a wild look in his eye.

Munkustrap was stunned. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The cat took a moment to answer, but when he did it surprised all of them.

"I'm a friend of Jemima's." His voice came out hoarse and in short, ragged breaths.

The Jellicles all looked at each other, baffled.

"What?" Victoria whispered.

The cat looked up at her. "You heard me. A friend. Of Jemima's. And I am assuming you are too."

Victoria stared into his crazed eyes and was shocked to see some truth inside of them.

"Yes," she whispered, almost too quietly for him to hear.

Reno grinned slightly as he looked back at her. "You wanna get your friend back?"

* * *

><p><strong>Uber short chapter, I know.<strong>

**This is just to make up for how long I have put this off. The next one will be much longer, I promise.**

**My name is in the dictionary beside "Lazy". I'm sure of it.**

**I'll be away on vacation for a while so I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up.**

**But, until then, au revoir. **

**(That means goodbye in French.)**


	13. Almost There

**Hi.**

**It has been 4 months. **

**I am lazy.**

**Summer break is over.**

**School started almost 2 months ago.**

**Please don't kill me.**

**Here's your chapter. I don't love it but enjoy as much as possible for a human being to enjoy a semi-mediocre chapter such as my own.**

* * *

><p>Victoria blinked. "Excuse me?"<p>

Reno continued to look at her. "I can help you get her back. That is, assuming you want to."

Victoria blinked again before replying. "Are you kidding? Of course I want her back! She's my best friend. But…"

Reno gazed at her expectantly.

Victoria sighed. "How do you know we're going to be able to do that? I mean… how long have you even known her?"

Reno sighed. "Only a couple of days, but we learned a lot about each other in that time. Trust me. We can do this. "

Victoria scoffed slightly. Munkustrap took the chance to step in. "If you're not lying… how do you intend on doing that?"

Reno took a breath and studied the other tom, which looked almost identical to him aside from the colour of their tabby stripes. He met Munkustrap's gaze with confidence in his eyes. "I will need your strongest."

Munk hesitated only a moment before turning. "Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, come with me." He turned back and glanced at Victoria. "You kittens can come too if you want. Just be careful."

Etcetera nodded excitedly. "Oh, yay yay yay!" She squealed happily. She hopped over to where the others were standing and bounced on the spot. Electra rolled her eyes and followed her.

Victoria nodded slightly at Reno before joining her friends. Munkustrap looked back at him. "That good enough?"

Reno nodded. "Yes. Perfect." He examined the group. Including Munkustrap, there were seven of them. Including himself, eight.

Alonzo paused. "Wait… what about Misto?"

The others all widened their eyes as they too remembered the vanishing magician.

Reno sighed sadly. "Unfortunately… Macavity caught him too."

There was a collective gasp from everyone as they took in his words.

There were multiple facepalms from the male kittens.

"Way to go," Pounce muttered sarcastically.

Plato smirked. "Way to be a hero, Misto."

Victoria shot them a stern look and they immediately diverted their gaze.

"She's scary," Tumble murmured.

Victoria rolled her eyes as she went to join the group.

"Boys," she sighed.

* * *

><p>Misto grumbled as he slowly made his way down the long dark hallways of Macavity's lair.<p>

"Are we there yet?" He whispered grumpily.

He sighed as he turned yet another corner. Would they never end?

Then something odd happened. He continued down the hallway when he was suddenly bumped into from the side, right against the wall he had been walking along.

Misto jumped and quickly turned towards whoever had run into him, ready for a fight.

But he suddenly realized it wasn't necessary when his opponent wasn't attacking. In fact, in the dim light, they looked rather small and weak. But as his eyes adjusted he realized it wasn't just _any _small cat. In fact, it could only be one.

"Jemima!?"

* * *

><p>Macavity took a deep breath as he decided what he should do. He knew what choices he had. He could find one of them and try to lead them to the other, he could allow his henchcats to split up to look for both of them, or he could allow the two kittens to find each other and catch them both then.<p>

No matter what, it was difficult. And very risky.

Macavity shrugged. "Put a guard at every entrance," he commanded. As the henchcats around him took off, he allowed himself a calm moment.

It didn't last long, however.

"Uh, sir?" A henchcats asked nervously.

Macavity glared down at him. "What is it?"

The henchcat gulped. "Uh… can I have a snack?"

Macavity facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Reno nervously led his group through the streets towards Macavity's lair. A cold wind rustled the fur of the Jellicles, adding to their growing nerves.<p>

"Are we almost there?" Etcetera asked tiredly. They had been walking for hours with almost no rest, and they were all exhausted.

Reno nodded. "Almost. Just a little ways to go."

A collective sigh echoed from the Jellicles. It was proving to be a long, and not so eventful, day.

Reno, noticing this, decided to speak again. "You know what guys, let's take a couple minutes to rest, okay?"

The others feebly protested but in reality they were all relieved that they could finally have a break. They all decided to relax in a nearby park so that they could have some privacy as well as strategizing a plan.

"So," Reno started, "what do you guys think we should do?"

Etcetera yawned. "Sleep."

Victoria shot her a stern look. "Cetty!"

Etcetera looked back tiredly. "Alright, sorry. Geez."

The group started to devise a plan, but slowly everyone fell into a peaceful slumber.

Everyone, that is, except for Reno.

And as day turned into night, the tabby tom silently slipped away.

* * *

><p>Jemima gaped at Misto in shock. She was completely stupefied and at loss for words.<p>

"Jemima!?" The tuxedo cat cried. She suddenly felt herself wrapped in the warm embrace of a best friend. She hesitated a moment before returning it, but when she did a calming feeling washed over her. Finally she had found someone who she could trust and who would keep her safe through thick and thin. Finally, there was someone who could save the day.

"M-Misto?" Jemima whispered shakily. She was still having trouble believing it was true, that it wasn't just one of Macavity's tricks.

Or was it?

Jemima finally found her voice. "Wait. Who are you? What's your name? Why are you here?"

Misto was stunned. "Jemima… it's me. I promise. Remember when we were playing tag that time and your tail got caught between the tires? It was hilarious!"

Slowly, a grin crept over Jemima's face. "Yeah. And I still managed to get out before you could tag me too!"

They both laughed before stopping and looking around with wide eyes. When they observed that no one had overheard them, they started talking again and laughing. Finally, they could calm down.

Little did they know, of course, that one of Macavity's henchcats had witnessed the entire event, and was quickly sneaking away to find the Hidden Paw and inform him of the new news.

The henchcat grinned. He would be rewarded very, very well for this.

And finding out the relationship between the two kittens didn't hurt either.

* * *

><p>Reno was nervous. Extremely nervous. Why he had left the group in the first placed baffled even him. But he felt he had to do it. Something just <em>felt wrong.<em> He didn't like the thought of sneaking away, but something in his gut told him that he had to go to Macavity's lair _now,_ or else something very, very bad would happen.

So away he went.

Reno knew the way there like the back of his paw. Even in the dark, he could tell every turn and knew exactly where the henchcats would be looking for him. It wasn't long before the small hole into the back of the lair was right in front of him.

Except that something about it was different. Instead of being open, there were two henchcats standing in front of it, obviously guarding the hidden entrance. Was it because they didn't want others getting in?

Or, Reno gulped, because they were trying to keep someone from coming _out._

"Jemima," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Victoria yawned as she sat up. She hadn't realized that they had all fallen asleep. They just wanted to take a rest. Looking around, she saw that most of the group had already awoken, and were also sitting up, and seeming as though they were looking for something.<p>

Or some_one._

Who was missing?

Munkustrap broke the silence. "Reno! That traitor. I never should have trusted him."

Victoria was stunned. Reno? A traitor? Of course everyone had his or her doubts when he came running into the junkyard, wild-eyed and breathing hard. But he had never struck Victoria as a traitor. He had sounded genuinely concerned and willing to help.

There was no chance that he had betrayed them.

By this point the chatter had grown to a noise level so loud that Victoria couldn't hear herself think.

"Guys quiet!" She yelled.

Immediately everyone stopped and looked at her, surprised.

Victoria herself was slightly surprised at her sudden outburst, but she decided to use the opportunity. She took a breath.

"Reno's no traitor," she started. One again, the noise level starting rising. She raised her voice so she could be heard. "Alright, alright. I know I probably am sounding really dumb right now. But I feel like we can trust him. Please, believe me. I just have this hunch."

Etcetera straightened herself out and slowly nodded. Victoria _always_ knew best, it seemed. She trusted her friend's judgement.

Electra, seeing Etcetera agree and understanding herself, also nodded. "She's right," Electra said. "Reno couldn't be a traitor. There's just no chance. Victoria's right."

Victoria was surprised at her friends' support, but wasn't going to let the opportunity go to waste. "Yes. Now, Munk, are you going to believe us, or are you going to let us go after her on our own?"

Munkustrap was speechless. He simply didn't know what to say.

The others looked at him nervously. Munk was _never _at loss for words. But now he was.

"Uh…" Alonzo started.

"No. Stay out of this. Make up your mind, Munk." Victoria interrupted.

Seemingly awoken from his trance, Munkustrap slowly shook his head. "I just don't know."

Electra visibly gulped. Etcetera's eyes were wide.

"Well then," Victoria took a deep breath, "I guess we're going alone then."

The others didn't say anything. They didn't want to defy their leader, but they were secretly scared too. That's why, when the three female kittens walked away, nothing followed them except the gazes of their tribe mates.

* * *

><p>Jemima and Misto quietly crept through Macavity's lair, searching for the hidden exit. As they brushed against the wall, a small gasp of pain came from Jemima.<p>

"Jem! What's wrong?" Misto cried nervously.

The aforementioned queen gritted her teeth. "I dislocated my shoulder trying to get out of here. It still kinda hurts."

Misto nodded slowly. "Sorry, Jem."

Jemima shrugged. "It's fine. Really. When we get home we can get it fixed, no problem." She made clear that the conversation was over when she started marching forward slightly faster. Misto rushed to keep up.

Suddenly Reno found his nose in the back of Jemima's head. He was about to say something when he realized why Jemima had stopped.

Because, right in front of them, blocking the hidden entrance, were two of Macavity's henchcats.

And it was pretty obvious they had seen them.

"Oh, no," Misto whispered.

This was really bad.

* * *

><p>Reno was contemplating what to do when he noticed the two henchcats had stopped blocking the entrance. Unsure of what to make of this, he slowly and carefully started moving closer. Suddenly, he heard the unmistakable sound of a fight breaking out and knew it could only be one thing. Jemima and her friend. They had found them.<p>

Reno couldn't just stay there and let them be imprisoned again. He had to do something this time; he couldn't just let it happen.

Without thinking it through, Reno ran to the entrance and jumped in in time to see Jemima and her friend attempting to fend off the advancing henchcats.

He had no time to think, only to act.

So that is what he did.

Reno jumped on the advancing henchcat as he quickly started advancing towards Jemima. The henchcat shrieked in pain before falling on the ground, unconscious.

Reno allowed himself a moment to enjoy what he had done before realizing that one henchcat still remained. He once again had to go into action.

Reno started to advance when he realized Jemima was already doing well fending for herself. Her friend was sitting dazed in the corner, apparently still dizzy from a blow, and Jemima was hitting him. Hard.

"Ouch," Reno murmured when he witnessed an especially painful blow to the cat's jaw. The henchcat suddenly fell over, knocked out of his senses.

Jemima grinned as she pulled Mistoffelees to his feet. As Reno reached for her she took his hand and, with Mistoffelees in tow, began to run. And finally they could get home.

Except that Macavity had arrived just before them, waiting, with a frightful look on his face.

"Crud. Crud. Crud," Reno muttered. Jemima nodded.

"This ain't good."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo yay that was chapter lucky 13!<strong>

**I ended up going with that whole "search party" thing that some stories like this kinda start doing. Oh well. I tried to branch it off a little at the end though.**

**I'm going to attempt to finish this story up soon. That way I won't have to worry about a story on top of all this other stuff high school has piled on top of me.**

**At least there are fewer classes. And less homework.**

**But the classes are a heck of a lot longer than they used to be too.**

**I'm gonna be quiet now.**

**Have an incredibly amazing evening/day/night/party/morning/dog.**

**Adieu. **


	14. To the Rescue

**Hello story! Long time no see!**

**Okay guys. Try to calm yourselves before I reveal the big news.**

**I saw Les Mis. **

**It kinda rocked.**

**Okay. Read on!**

**BTW this is a little short again. Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Victoria, Etcetera and Electra began to walk faster as they neared what they assumed was Macavity's lair.<p>

"I'm a little scared," Electra whispered nervously.

Victoria glanced at her friend and her steely gaze softened. In her rush of confidence she forgot to think about her friends.

"Gosh, Electra, I'm so sorry!" She gasped.

Electra looked up at Victoria. "No. I-It's fine. Really. You don't have to be sorry."

Victoria paused. "You want to take a minute?"

Electra took a deep breath and sighed. "No. I'm good now." To prove it, she strode a few steps in front, so that Victoria had to jog to catch up.

When she did, Etcetera was right beside her. "Are we almost there?" The tabby kitten asked a bit nervously.

Victoria looked up and was astonished to see a huge building looming over them.

"I'd say so," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Jemima screeched to a halt behind Reno. She couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. The Hidden Paw was here!<p>

Oh, no," Misto murmured behind her. He was still a bit dazed.

"Where do you kittens think you're going?" Asked Macavity, with a grin on his face.

That alone filled Jemima with enough fear to make her want to run far, far away.

"Can't we just go now?" Whispered Jemima to no one in particular.

Macavity must have heard, because he replied swiftly. "You know, sweetheart, I would love for that, but I would even more really love some family bonding time… daughter," he spat the last word out like it was a disease.

Jemima's eyes widened so much that Reno thought they would pop right out of their sockets. "You okay?" He murmured.

"D-daughter?" She screeched.

Misto's eyes were wide as well. "How is this possible? What?"

Macavity didn't waste any time. While they were distracted he raced towards Misto and hit him hard in the head.

"Best to get the magician out of the way first," he murmured to himself as the said magician toppled to the ground. Then he turned towards Reno, who was probably physically the strongest of the three cats before him.

Macavity may have been the Napoleon of Crime, but Reno's days as a henchcat left him with some killer instincts as well. As Jemima rushed to revive Misto, Reno held Macavity off.

The fight was surprisingly close. Playing it on the defensive, Reno waited for Macavity to make the first move, which could well mean his downfall. But he was prepared to try.

And make the first move he did. Macavity wasted no time in jumping at the tabby tom and aiming a blow at his head. But Reno was faster. The tom ducked and Macavity went sprawling away from him. Reno took the opportunity to scratch Macavity across his back.

Meanwhile, Jemima was gently pushing on Misto, urging him to awaken.

"Misto, get up. We have to go! Come on!" She whispered to him. His position didn't change and his eyes remained closed.

"Oh, no," she whispered. They had to come out of this alive.

They had to.

* * *

><p>The "search party" was sitting. They were yawning. They were lying down.<p>

They were sleeping.

"Wake up!" Cried Munkustrap.

Mungojerrie bolted upright, startling his sister Rumpleteazer, who had fallen asleep on top of him.

"Ack!" She cried.

Mungojerrie grinned sheepishly back at her. "Sorry."

Munkustrap sighed and looked at the remainder of his group. They truly weren't as big as he wished. The loss of Reno and the three queen kittens truly took a toll on them.

"Now what?" Alonzo asked quietly. He was still a little shaken with his encounter with the vicious Victoria.

Munkustrap shook his head. "We follow, I guess."

With that, he started his slow march towards the direction he supposed led to Macavity's lair. His crew fell in line behind.

"Now or never," Alonzo sighed. He was tired.

And humiliated.

* * *

><p>Victoria started running faster. That big building scared her, but she refused to be swayed.<p>

"Come on guys, let's go get our friends back," she said with determination.

Etcetera slowly shook her head. It would be a lie to say she wasn't scared. And despite how she was acting, Etcetera knew that Victoria was scared too.

"You okay?" Etcetera whispered to her.

"Victoria glanced her way, then turned her gaze back to the large building looming over her. But Etcetera heard what she muttered after that.

"I don't think so."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I thought for the most part this was okay but it might have veered downhill at the end.<strong>

**Remember how Jemima still didn't know about the whole daughter thing? Wow!**

**Trying to finish this! Crazy!**

**Happy holidays!**


End file.
